transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Hospitality In The Hospital Waiting Line
Iacon General Hospital - Iacon There are many hospitals in Iacon, but none as prestigious and well equipped as Iacon General Hospital. The numerous state of the art facilities housed within the hospital offers around the clock emergency repairs, upgrades, and mundane upkeeps. Iacon General Hospital is staffed by many of the Autobots' brightest minds where the non-combatants can do their part in contributing to the war effort. The Iacon General Hospital is in the usual hustle and bustle of an Autobot installation after a confrontation on the front lines, wounded soldiers coming in from Nova Cronum while others march out to take their places. Cosmos, among the injured, is at the forefront keeping the medical staff organized in lieu of a Master-Surgeon; who are likely all out near the battlefield giving emergency medical care. "Yes, yes, orderly like that." Cosmos prods a line of newer recruits lining up for limb re-joinment. Waving off repairs for himself, the mini-bot takes a seat near the hallway and sighs. It's been a LONG cycle. Skydive enters and being set a back by the activity he pauses for a moment. Only having tweak his shoulder in the training room he looks around at the more serious injuries. Turning a glance onto Cosmos he says, "How Long?" Looking from Skydive's shoulder to the line, back to the shoulder, Cosmos pats a seat situated right next to him. "Long enough to sit." Craning his neck sideways, messing with a malfunctioning gear rotator, Cosmos stretches out. "So, what happened to the shoulder?" "Nothing big, just a nasty fall. I was trying to emulate a foreign flying style and landed in an odd fashion," Skydive glance at Cosmos as he takes a seat, "You?" "Oh, you know." Cosmos smiles, which is just a happy twitching of his faceplate afterall, glad to be asked. "Advancing the Autobot front in Nova Cronum. Swoop got us in deep there, so it's up to us others to pull up the slack." he sighs, wishing he'd been back on space hiatus. Scanning and viewing things from space add a completely different perspective. A completely safer perspective usually, that is. Skydive nods, "Yes. I believe that I heard something about that," he looks Cosmos over for an injury," And you were injure how?" "Mostly my pride, I'm afraid." Cosmos attempts to joke, coughing a bit when the laughing strains his systems. "Mainly a misaligment in my navigation systems, Dirge has a nasty sting." Skydive shrugs, "His flight patterns are predictable if you study the film. Have you studied the film? We have film on all of the seekers, you know about them right?" Skydive pauses and says, "But Dirge is sub orbital, you engaged him in atomspheric combat?" "I wish, I'd have had the upper hand then." Cosmos slams a tiny cute fist into his palm. "It was in the confines of Nova Cronum, he had the upperhand most of the combat.. but he shyed away from an all-out kamikaze attack." Skydive nods yet again, "That makes tactical sense, him being an atomospheric craft and you not," Skydive checks the length of the line and sighs rotating his should. "I guess that my arm is capabale of healing itself. I just thought a quick trip here would allow me to get back into the training room." "What's the need for so much training room time?" Cosmos asks, leaning in, interested. Again waving off some medical staff, the space-faring Autobot makes a mental note to contact Swoop after his hospital visit. They've taken the beach head, but advancing has been another problem in Nova Cronum. "Trying to sharpen your skills a bit or..?" he trails off. Skydive shrugs and states matter of factly, "It's what I do. What?" Skydive purses his opticbrows as if everyone knows his job. "Or What?" "My apologies." Cosmos shrinks up, standing. The Nova Cronum injured crowds have been dealt with, more or less, allowing for regular patients to be seen. "Looks like your wait time is over." "Or what?" Skydive asks innocently as the medic approaches. "What else would I be doing in the training room?" The medic looks at Skydive's indicated arm and grabs a tool and quickly adjusts the joints there within. "You hear.." Cosmos awkwardly shrugs, getting checked up on by medical staff in time as well. "Stories. Mechs getting addicted to the virtual reality training programs, you know." he offers, raising his tiny mini-bot arms to be inspected. Skydive raises another optic brow as teh medic slaps his shoulder indicating that it is ready to go, "Well, no, I am working. ANd if you ever need to or want to study any of the decepticon tendencies, please find me and I can show you a thing or to." Skydive rolls his shoulder, "I am heading back now. Cosmos," he nods then heads out. He didn't mean to offend him, but well.. he was worried. "Yes, I'll come by right after I'm fixed up!" Cosmos shouts to Skydive, a look of disappointment splashing across his face.